Serena Patel
Dr. Serena Patel, also known as Doctor Octopus 2099, is an antagonist and boss in the 2099 dimension of the video game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. She was voiced by Tara Strong. History Past Serena Patel became the head of Alchemax's Shadow Division, obtaining a position of authority within the company. After being inspired by the exploits of Otto Octavius, the original Doctor Octopus, and learning he apparently killed the Spider-Man of the Heroic Age, she designed a battle armor patterned after him with six arms instead of four, and declared herself the new Doctor Octopus. ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' When the fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos appeared in the 2099 dimension, Patel manipulated Scorpion 2099 into obtaining the fragments in exchange for him to become human again. She also is rumored to have created Hobgoblin 2099, who was also seeking the fragments. At the time Spider-Man 2099 defeated Hobgoblin and Scorpion. Serena obtained a tablet fragment and analyzed it, discovering its massive powers. However, possession of it gave her megalomania, causing Patel to turn on her assistants when they tried to calm her down; they were imprisoned in different sections providing power to her condensed matter reactor. Miguel infiltrated her laboratory and tried to sneak in to obtain the fragment, but Serena caught him and set the lab to self-destruct. However, Spider-Man 2099 evaded the lab and followed her to the very heart of the Shadow Division. There, Patel showed Miguel her masterpiece, a condensed matter reactor. With the fragment as an energy source, she planned to wreak havoc upon the city. However, Miguel wounded her pride by not being impressed with her hard work, prompting her to eject him from the control room of the reactor. To stop her, Spider-Man 2099 deactivated the four cables that fed the reactor with energy, fought through the Public Eye Patrol and her bio experiment creatures, and freed her captive assistants. Serena revealed that as long as she had the fragment, the cables were unnecessary. Miguel confronted Serena, who used the fragment to obtain technopathy and began to power her reactor, and once again he was not impressed with her reactor considering that it gets all its power from a magic rock. This caused Serena to attack Miguel in a rage. She used an energy forcefield, lasers, and her bio experiments. After a long battle, Miguel knocked her out cold with the bombs left over by the creatures after she accidentally zapped them with her laser and obtained the fragment. In the end game credits, Patel is shown to be feeding child-like versions of Hobgoblin and Scorpion, and her face is fully revealed for the first time. Trivia *Serena's name is a homophone with cirrina, a suborder and a division of octopus. Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Traitor Category:Female Category:Evil Creator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Sophisticated Category:Crime Lord Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Marvel Villains